Sonic and the Fallen Heroes
by Wolfy-sama
Summary: Join us as Sonic begins his story of life...er-, AFTERLIFE that is! That's right, dear lovelies! Sonic's dead, and now there's a new villain, and he's got an army! Will Sonic, with the help of his new godlike powers, be able to defeat him from beyond the grave? Find out in Sonic and the Fallen Heroes!
1. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 1

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes

Episode 1: "Sonic's Fall! The Dream World Becomes A Living Nightmare!"

By Wolfy-sama, MixietheChiauau, and Super-brony28

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyrighted by SEGA.

Yume Nikki and all related characters are copyrighted by Kikiyama.

"Wh-what?" the cobalt hedgehog said. The igloo he had just entered had a pink-colored portal. Sonic was dreaming, and he had entered the final door. He had found an isolated igloo, out in the middle of the snow-covered forest. He put his foot through the portal and eventually jumped in altogether. After the blinding flash, he saw that he was in a pink-hued world. "Looks like Amy's been here." he said. He walked down the road and saw a balloon. He grabbed the pink string and found himself floating. He stopped at a blue balloon in the middle of the pink liquid. He sort of freaked out, then realized that it came up only to his waist. "Oh…phew!" he said, wiping the sweat off his brow. He waded through the water to find another balloon. He grabbed the green colored string and floated over to a yellow balloon.

He was back on dry land again. He took off his shoes and wrung his socks of the pink water. He put his shoes back on and walked down the road. "Huh? A house?" There was a cone-shaped house in front of him. "Anyone home?" he asked as he opened the door. There was a blonde-haired girl standing in the room. He waved his hand in front of her face, but there was no response from her. He tried all the various effects he had found, but all to no avail, except the cat, in which she walked over to him.

"The lights!" he said with an inspiration in his voice. He flipped the switch. He smiled, but then it quickly turned into an expression of fear. The blonde girl had suddenly turned into a monster. A pure white face, smiling and dripping black blood. Sonic came closer to it, almost touching it. He took his knife out of his backpack and stabbed it. It slowly started to suck him in. He couldn't resist the wind pulling him closer to it. He closed his eyes, scared to see any more.

When he opened them again, he saw that he was neck deep in white water. He saw the face again, but it was mangled…its face was askew…and there was a strange thing in the background…he pinched his cheek, not wanting to suffer any more of this. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his room. The familiar famicom game console, the static-showing TV, his diary, everything was where it's supposed to be. "Sonic-kun? You OK?" Sonic heard a familiar voice. A brown braid dangled in front of his face. Her red eyes looking down at him. "Nah, I'm fine, Madotsuki. Just had another nightmare." "Well, that's good. Did you find all 24 effects?" she asked. Sonic replied, "Yeah. I got that snow woman-thing…what was it? The yuki-omelet?" "It's Yuki-ONNA, Sonic."

"Oh, and we're gonna do it now, right?" Sonic asked. "After all, I got all 24 effects. We can do it now." Madotsuki replied, blushing, "Well, write your last diary entry before we do. And say goodbye, and hello, to them…" Madotsuki looked at a picture on the desk. It had three other hedgehogs, along with three human girls. The three hedgehogs, one with green spikes, one with red markings, and one with white hair…the three girl, one with blonde hair, one with long black hair, and one with black pigtails… Sonic picked up the picture and held it close to his heart. He shed a single tear, a final momento of his brethren. "I know you miss your brothers, and I miss my friends as well, but once we do it, we can see them again." Sonic picked up his diary and wrote furiously. He wrote words of woe and sorrow, yet some of joy. He finally closed his diary and so did Madotsuki. They went to the balcony holding their diaries.

"OK, the rope thing was bad, the knife was horrible, and the weird powdery stuff was just…no. So only here on the balcony." Sonic walked up the small set of stairs. He dropped his diary over the side and said, "Goodbye, little friend." He turned his head towards Madotsuki. "Ready?" "More than I'll ever be." "Then let's do it to it!" Sonic reared up, and he jumped over the side of the balcony. Madotsuki quickly followed him.

BAM.

Sonic had hit the ground first, and his leg flew off to the side. He was killed instantly. Madotsuki fell right next to him.

"Wh-where am I?" Sonic asked. He had no memory of what had just happened. "Ah, I see that you have fallen as well." said a sly voice. "Fallen? You mean that I'm-""Yes. You're dead." Sonic turned around, and there was a spirit right behind him. The spirit had blood red eyes, that were only surrounded by blackness. "I am Necorusu. Come with me, Sonic the Hedgehog." "NO! I won't let you take me away from him!" He saw Madotsuki being pulled away by another spirit, a wolf with red curly hair and a green bow. "Mado!" He floated over to her and gave her one final hug. "I'll miss you, Madotsuki." Madotsuki hugged him back, and let the spirit take her away.

Necorusu told Sonic, "Come on, Sonic. Your afterlife awaits you." Sonic took the spirit's hand and was led towards the light. He heard a voice… "It's no use! He's never gonna die!" "Shut it, dude. You should behold the true power he possesses. He'll find a way to be with us." He knew those voices…

To be continued...


	2. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 2

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes

Episode 2: "Reunited at Last! Sonic Rejoins His Brothers!"

By Wolf-of-SEGA-Moon and MixietheChiauau

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA.

_This story is told from Sonic's point of view._

I remember those voices… they were both very quiet, then became louder as I got closer…could it be them? My body was fading. It was turning white, then nothing was there. When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing in the middle of a small town. It was beautiful. Green grass and trees, the bluest sky, and the water in a fountain, so clear…was I in a normal town? I shrugged my shoulders, which were met with a sudden small gust of cold wind. What?

**He looked behind himself and saw a new sight. Two white, feather covered objects, flowing out of his back like his spikes. Wings. They were beautiful, a pure white canvas on every feather. But they were so small. They barely flowed past his spikes. He touched them and stroked their white feathers. He thought, "Maybe…am I an angel?" He looked up, and there was something beautiful as well. A wonderful yellow ring, shining with its own glow. It was a halo, floating above his head like a light bulb. Wings and a halo…**

I am Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of Mobius, and now, I am another thing. I am dead. I heard two voices…"Is it him? For real?" "It seems so, Shiruba-chan." A single shoe poked out of the darkness. It was black, with a stripe streaking down the middle. It led up to a red mark on the boot, and ended with a golden cuff. The cuff itself had a blue channel of electricity within it.

"Silver?"

I was met with a white hedgehog who walked out of the shadows. He had the boot's partner, with a massive amount of fur covering his chest. The fur was dotted with red, and in the middle, a handle of a knife. His eyes were as deep orange as amber, and his hair was his normal style, a five-pointed star on his forehead. Another hedgehog was behind him. The shoes were metallic, rocket-powered obviously. The leg was black as raven, except for the crimson streak that ran up the leg. On the other, it was nothing but bone. Same for the rest of his body. Some was bone, and some was flesh. Except for his face, which was all flesh, but his ear had been torn. Along with one of his eyes, gouged out and replaced with a single red dot. Shadow…

"Brothers…"

**Sonic could not believe it. His brothers were there, in the flesh, looking at him. Silver and Shadow alike were smiling, Shadow even being moved to tears. Silver was smiling, letting blood flow from his mouth. They just looked at each other, and eventually, the silence was broken. Shadow threw himself at Sonic, and wrapped his arms around him. The tears were flowing at full speed. "I've missed you too, Sonic." Silver put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Welcome home."**

Feeling Shadow's touch again made me be moved to tears as well. I hugged him back and just cried.

I'm home.


	3. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 3

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes

Episode 3: "And So Our Story Begins! Sonic's Peaceful Reunion!"

By Wolfy-sama and MixietheChiauau

Story by Wolfy-sama

Art by MixietheChiauau

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyrighted by SEGA.

All Fan Characters belong to their owners.

_Some parts of this story are told from Sonic's point of view. When these times are upon us, __**bold print such as this**__ will appear._

Sonic entered the room with his brothers silently. Shadow, voice booming, he yelled, "NEW ARRIVAL!" The blue mammal could hear cheering, and Silver's grip tightening on his shoulder. Silver whispered to him, "If they touch your chest, don't be scared. It's part of the trial here."

Silver's other hand moved away from Sonic's eyes. There was a feast laid in front of him. Many other Mobians were there, all in bizarre, decayed forms. One, a hedgehog that resembled Shadow with red bangs, had a large stitch from his right shoulder to his left hip. Another, one that looked like himself was blushing and pale green. "Scourge?" Sonic whispered to himself. There was another one, identical to Knuckles, but had a fox's ears and two fox tails. He was stitched around the neck. Hundreds more, decaying and yet there. All cheering, clapping, and then went silent.

**The one with bangs stood up slowly. He walked over to me and stared at me. Then he hugged my leg and said "Papa." Papa? I'm not this kid's dad! "Uhh…sorry, kid, but I'm not your papa." I said. He let go and giggled. "You don't know, do you?" He bowed to me and ran back to his seat. Many other kids, adults, and teenagers were smiling when they saw me. They all looked like either me or Shadow…what the hell's going on?**

Shadow whispered to him, "They're from Cyberia. In that dimension, they're our kids." Sonic's face twisted in confusion. He just let it go and said one thing. "Uh…hi!" They all just looked at him. Then their heads turned to someone at the other end of the table. It was a she-wolf. "Greetings, Sonic the Hedgehog." She tapped her glass. "Let the feast begin!" her voice boomed around the room.

Everyone was happy. Talking to each other, having a good laugh, enjoying the food. Everyone seemed to be happy. Sonic was only talking to Scourge, Silver and Shadow. Sonic asked, "So, how'd you guys get here, and where am I?" Silver answered, "Well, Sonic, we're in Valhalla, City of Heroes. Or should I say, _Fallen_ Heroes. We _are_ all dead after all." "Dead?" "Yeah. Remember? I was murdered? And Shadow was Cupcakes'd to death?" "Cupcakes'd?" "Yeah, you remember that story. Where Pinkie kills R.D? Shadow died the same way. But this time, it was done by Amy-kun." "I see…what about Scourge?" "Oh, he died of an illness."

One female hedgehog stood up. She walked over to Shadow and said, "C'mon, Shadow…we have plans tonight." Shadow stood up and said to the others, "Sorry guys, I have a date with my love here." The girl took his arm and smiled. Sonic noticed that she had a huge bang in front of her face. It completely covered one of her eyes. It was red at the end, and had a watery end to it. Sonic was scared to question it. Shadow and the girl left the room. "Wonder who she was?" "Oh, that's Darkshade, Shadow's girlfriend."

**Again I heard tapping on a glass. It was the she-wolf. Finally I got a good look at her. She had long, curly red hair, and was wearing emerald green armor. She spoke like she was of high status. "I hereby propose a toast to the new arrival, Sonic the Hedgehog." Everyone looked at me and raised their glasses. I raised mine and said, "To the Afterlife." "To the Afterlife!" everyone said in unison.**

_Little did he know, little did they all know, that something big was about to happen. Because on Earth, hidden in a secret location, someone was planning to destroy all sanity as we know it. His slight German accent cloaked his voice as maniacal laughter boomed about the room. He stopped laughing and spoke at last."At last, the hedgehog has fallen. Now, it is time for the revenge on the Earth!" He smiled, showing all his sharpened teeth. His scars hid a deep secret…what was it, though?_

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	4. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 4

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes

Episode 4: "Sonic's Trial of the Heart! Love Stirs Between Sonic and the Spirit!"

By Wolfy-sama

Art by MixietheChiauau

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyrighted by SEGA.

All fan characters are copyrighted by their original owners.

Reaper the Grim is copyrighted by Wolfy-sama.

After the large feast, Sonic was supposed to have his trial. He didn't know about it. Scourge-who was already drunk off his ass-was telling Sonic to find himself a woman and get laid. Sonic blushed. "Uh…dude…I'm 22?!" he said, blushing. Scourge said, "Hey, 12, 16, 22, any age is good for sex." Scourge staggered on home. Silver reassured Sonic by saying, "Oh, don't mind him. He's just wasted…again." Sonic looked at Silver, and noticed something.

There was a human next to Silver. His hair was white, and faded to black at the tips. He had a cloak, and was holding a scythe on his back. "Um…who's this guy?" Sonic asked. Silver replied; "Oh, that's Reaper. His father is known as Death. He's gonna be the Grim Reaper in two years." "But…he's alive." "Yeah, but he's the Grim Reaper, so…yeah." Reaper looked at Sonic, and he said, "Better not be talking bad about me. I don't take well to that." Sonic twitched, and then turned back to Silver.

Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder. It was a spirit. The very one that led him to this place. "I-…I never got your name. Would you tell me?" The spirit replied, "My name is Necorusu." Sonic blushed…Necorusu was the name of his plush toy when he was young. Sonic smiled at her, and she smiled back, blushing a little. "Um…well, Sonic…we need you to come to the courtroom. Be there at 8:00."

Sonic turned back to Silver after she had left. "Dude…I think I have a crush." Silver said; "Well, good for you, bro." The white hedgehog smiled at Sonic and stroked his quill. Sonic loves when people do that. Sonic purred and smiled. "So, what's this trial?" "Well, each person that comes here has to go through the Trial of the Heart. It's when they-" But Silver was cut off when the lights were. It was pitch black, then hell red. Sonic looked around in confusion. Silver said, "Oh no…not again…" Silver grabbed his elder brother and ran. They backed into a corner. The she-wolf appeared again. Her armor was still on, but all the people were behind her. Their eyes…they looked possessed…

The she-wolf closed in on one Mobian in particular. He had just stripped a girl naked, and was about to…well, I'll let you take a guess. But the she-wolf closed in on him. He sounded Transylvanian. "Please, forgive me; I'll be good, I promise!" But the she-wolf said "No more chances, Blade. You've come here on business, but you need to be sent back to Hell, where you began."

**All the people, except for the girl, Blade, Silver, and myself, closed in on him. Those eyes…faded, murky, light grey…it reminded me of my mother's saying. "If one person throws a rock at you, two of you throw rocks back. If two people throw rocks at you, four of you throw rocks back. If eight people chase you with ropes, sixteen of you chase them back. If ten thousand people attack you, then face them together with everyone in Station Square." This was like one of those moments. The she-wolf grabbed Blade's wing and he burst into flames. He said, "I'll see you in Hell." The she-wolf replied, "I'll see you there too." The bat disappeared, burnt by the flames.**

The she-wolf walked over to him. She said "Greetings, and salutations, Sonic. I am Mia-su, the Valkyrie. Well, since it's 8:00, we'll have the trial here and now. Do you, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, swear to be forever loyal to the Fallen?" Sonic put his hand over his stilled heart. "I do swear it." "Do you pledge your allegiance to the Great Lord, and the Guardians as your protectors?" "I pledge." "And finally…" at this part she took out her katana, "will you hold still?" "…Yes?" And she stabbed through him with the katana.

**My eyes grew small at the amount of pain I was about to receive, but it never came. She was holding something in her hand. It was red, bloody, and had arteries poking out of it. No… "You took my heart!" "Indeed I did, hedgehog. We must weigh it on the scale." "WHY!?" "You wanna go to hell right here, right now?!" "No…" "Then we need to weigh it." She put my heart on a scale.**

**There was a feather on the other end. A feather!? Really!? My heart is a hell of a lot heavier than that! But, to my surprise, the feather broke the scale. The wolf's eyes widened in surprise. "Your heart is lighter than the feather. Your good deeds outdo your sins. Welcome to the Fallen, Sonic the Hedgehog."**


	5. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 5

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes

Episode 5: "A New Light Enters the Darkness! A Certain Fox Arrives!"

By Wolf-of-SEGA-Moon, Mixiethechiauau, and Super-brony28

Art by

It had been a month since Sonic had fallen. He was living with his brethren. It was…quite…boring. "Silv? What can we do?" Silver exited the kitchen. "Well, Eggman's alive, Amy's in prison, and all our buddies are alive." Sonic looked at his brother. He began to stifle laughter. "What's so funny, Sonic?" Silver said. "You're wearing an apron! Ha!" Sonic laughed. Silver could feel anger rising. "My girlfriend gave this to me!" "Alrighty then, Mister Rachel Ray!" Sonic was on the floor. He was trying to catch his breath.

Sonic snapped back to attention. "Wait, what was that about a girlfriend?" Silver's cheeks turned to a light pink. "N-…nevermind that." "Yo! Sonic! Quick question…" Shadow entered the room. "You got a spare button?" Sonic cocked his head in confusion. "Why?" Shadow pointed to his gouged-out eye socket. "I need a new eye." Shadow plucked a button from Sonic's shirt. "There we go. Ooh, it's red too!" He took a sewing needle out of his pocket and started to sew the button to a string in his eye socket.

"Shads, that's just gross." Sonic said. Silver interrupted him. "Well, he's gotta see, and I've gotta go." Sonic cocked his head in confusion. "Where ya headed to?" Silver blushed again. "I've got a date." Silver sped out the door. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. "A date?" They both asked. Shadow was as confused as Sonic was.

Just after Shadow sat down, a knocking was at their door. Sonic sped to the door and answered it. "Yello?" But as soon as he said it, he lost his breath. What he saw literally made him stop in his tracks. A Mobian with orange fur, three fronds of hair covering his eye. A bullet hole in his chest. Sonic knew this person anywhere.

"Tails?!"

"Hey, Sonic…" Tails said. Tails was cut off by Sonic hugging him. "I've missed you so much." Tails felt his eyes fill with tears and hugged Sonic back. Shadow walked in. "What's with all the ruckus?" Shadow gasped at the sight of the fox-boy. "It's that kid you hang out with….what's his name, Heads?" "It's TAILS, Shadster."

"Sonic, I need to tell you something." Tails said. "It's a new bad guy. But…he has an army." Sonic let go of Tails. "Who is it?" "He said his name, but only once…" "Well, what was it!?" Sonic was becoming frantic.

"Scar."

Sonic's eyes shrank at the sound of the name.

Scar was the man who killed his parents.


	6. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 6

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes

Episode 6: "Sonic Remembers His Past! Revenge Is Sought By The Blue Hedgehog!"

By Wolf-of-SEGA-Moon

Art by Mixiethechiauau

Sonic walked over to the couch and sat down. His head was full of confusion. That man…Scar…he had killed not one, not two, but three people who were close to him. His mother, Aleena and his father, Jules…and now, his little brother, Tails… "Sonic?" Tails interrupted the silence. "You can tell us everything."

Sonic opened his mouth to tell his story…

"It was seventeen years ago. I was 6 when it all happened. My parents and I were at a baseball game. Mainly because my older brother Arthur was on the team. We were winning, 3 runs to zilch. Arthur was up to bat. Everyone except my mom was cheering for him. Mom couldn't cheer for a reason…"

Tails waited for Sonic to finish his sentence. "Why could she not?" Sonic opened his eyes from his flashback-slash-storytelling. Sonic looked at Tails with utmost sincerity. He looked away from Tails and nodded at Shadow. Shadow already knew the reason, but Tails was never told. "Mom was pregnant with Silver at the time, Tails." Shadow said to him.

Sonic resumed talking. "Arthur was up to bat. He swung the bat, and that ball went so far… he had it a home run. But it suddenly hit something. An airship. Not one of the blimps, but it was a battleship. There was a crest and coat of arms on it, and it was huge. A voice in the audience yelled out, "It's him! It's Scar!" I looked for who had yelled. It was my friend Shrill. But she didn't get to finish her cry, because she was impaled with a spear from a soldier. He wore an all-black army suit, and the crest from the ship was on it. Obviously, a bat, as he took her –still with the spear within– back to the ship. The crowd burst into panic. Rushing towards the exits, some even jumping off the sides of the stadium.

"My parents took me, Shadow, Sonia, Manic, and Arthur and ran. I looked back as more soldiers, some with wings, others with ropes, came down off the ship and attacked. There were so many bodies. Two more, one with black eyes, the other I recognized as Bernard. Bernard, a traitor? But he's fifteen! Anyways. They got Manic as I ran. Bernard shot him. I dragged him with me, helping him walk. After a while he said, "Just drop me." I looked at him, and he was crying, and I let him go. He smiled at me before I saw a landing soldier land on his head, smashing it to nothing but blood and bone fragments.

"I felt my heart shatter when I saw him die like that. But I kept running. My father had to carry my mom. She couldn't run. Arthur was holding his bat, whacking off one attacker after the other. Shadow had learned Chaos Control, but didn't really know how to summon it." Shadow said, "Yeah, at that time I needed a Chaos Emerald to at least perform it." Sonic, after letting his brother interrupt, said, "As I was saying…"

"One soldier in particular flew from that ship. He looked…stronger than the others. He landed in front of us and stabbed my mom, and my dad. My dad died instantly, but my mom was still alive. Us kids ran over to her. She whispered to me, "Cut it out." Arthur knew what she meant. He'd have to give her a C-section. Shadow yanked the knife out of her chest. Arthur told Sonia, Shadow, and I to look away. We did, and we heard screaming and then a child's wails. Arthur tore off some of Mom's dress, and wrapped the baby in it. Mom said, "Go." We ran. We didn't stop until we were sure we were safe.

"Arthur still had the baby, and he managed to calm it down. He told us that it was a boy. I looked at him, and he was covered in blood. He opened his eyes, and they were amber colored. I knew then and there what we should call him. "Silver." I whispered that, and that's been his name ever since."

Sonic had finished his story. Tails was sniffling, and Shadow was silent. Sonic had tears in his eyes. Sonic said, finally breaking the silence, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."


	7. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 7

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes: Episode 7

"Shadow Forms a Plan! Sonic Joins the Games of Catipulation!"

By Wolfy—sama

Art by MixietheChiauau

Tails looked at Sonic with surprise. "But, Sonic, how? You're a Fallen, and he's…well, y'know…alive." Sonic threw his head back to rest on the couch. Of course, it was still connected to him. If he actually threw his head back, that would be weird. Back to the story.

"Well…I have an idea." Shadow said. Sonic lifted his head up. Tails cocked his head to one side. "How about…we join...The Dome of Second Chances?" Tails, despite his 299 IQ level, didn't know what he was talking about. "Dome of Second Chances?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked in the bookcase. He pulled out a black book. There was a golden bird, and it looked as if it had just caught an arrow. "The Hunger Games?" Sonic said as he read the title.

"The Dome of 2nd Chances, Tails, is a fight to the surrender between 24 people. The competition itself is called The Games of Capitulation. Two from each species. Two Mobians, two Keronians, two humans, you get it. There were originally 26, but the 13th species, the Spiral Wizards, were deemed immortal. That she-wolf, the one who took out your heart, Sonic, conducts the games. The victor, if they wish, is revived, healed regardless of their state of death." Shadow explained. "It's just like the Hunger Games. And it's for all ages for entertainment. Everyone who participates goes home alive and well."

Sonic took a minute to ponder what Shadow had just said. Two people from each species, fighting like in the Hunger Games. And the prize-another chance to live. "If we enter those games…and fight to the win…we could live again. And I could…" Shadow nodded. "You can kill Scar." Sonic ran to the stairs. "Hey, hey, where ya going?" Shadow asked. "Tails, your room's next to mine. Shadow, I'm gonna get cleaned up. I'm entering the Dome." Shadow smiled. "I'll enter you for the Gleaning. It's tomorrow afternoon."

Sonic slipped off his shoes. He noticed something on his sock. A note? He picked it off and looked at it. It said, "I hope you know what you just got yourself into, Hedgehog." It wasn't Shadow's handwriting. Or Tails's. It had a signature. A heart, with an X over it. He knew that sign. He was sent a message from a Heartless. The Heartless were a species not living, yet not dead. They were beings who were once normal living things, and then somehow, they just died. But they didn't. Like a zombie. But they were very shy and quiet. (And not flesh-eating.) Not to mention, they were very rare.

Sonic took the note and put it in his shoe. She slipped off his socks, gloves, and clothes and got in the shower, getting ready for the Gleaning. He'd find the anonymous Heartless later. Now, he'd have to compete and win the Games of Capitulation.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 8 Pt 1

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep. 8

"Sonic Goes To The Gleaning! The Tributes Are Chosen!"

By Wolfy—sama

Sonic was walking out to the porch. Shadow was there, and he looked quite…concerned. "Yo, Shads, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. Shadow was looking at a piece of paper. On it was written, "I see you want to join the games. You do know the loser's prize, da?" The signature was just "Kol." Kol? Who's Kol? "I looked up the loser's prize. Whoever loses first goes to the Underrealm." The Underrealm?! Sonic felt beads of sweat form on his face. He either has to NOT die first, or he has to win. He HAS to win, for the sake of revenge. "C'mon, Sonic, the Gleaning's in an hour."

"Ah, Mia-su, ya wee lass, its good ta see ya again!" the indigo demon said as he stepped out of the spirit-drawn carriage. The flaming foxes suddenly felt the weight of the carriage decrease and flew off. Mia-su ran and hugged the demon. It was good to see Kine again. "Good to see you too, cuz. We need to discuss this year's game plans." Mia-su led Kine inside and waited for the other guys to get here. Russia. Sergeant Keroro. Zone-tan. All the powerful people from the species all across Valhalla. Remillia, Flandre, Patchouli, Meiling, and Sakuya. The Scarlet Devil Mansion dwellers were all Gamemasters. Everyone who had won the games before is indeed a Gamemaster.

"So, lass, what're this year's games?" Kine asked Mia-su. They were on the top of the building. "We're gonna make the arena a city." A city would put people at a disadvantage. Or would it? After all, it'd vary with temperature, weapons, water, the works. It'd be quite the ride.

Sonic was in the middle of town. The representative for the Mobian species was none other than Camo Sokori. A girl from the Central. She stepped up towards the mic and began to speak. "Hello, everyone!" The audience cheered. Everyone loved the Games. They knew that their child, brother, parent, whoever would come home alive and well. She kept talking after everyone had calmed down. "Today marks the beginning of the 49th Games of Catipulation! I have come, as you may know, to draw the tributes from the Mobian species. As they say, ladies first!" She reached her hand, deep into a bowl. It was full of name slips, each of them holding the name of a girl. She pulled one slip out. She walked back to the podium. The grey wolf spread out the slip and read the name.

"Darkshade Hailfire."

A female black hedgehog walked up to the stands. Sonic remembered her. She was Shadow's girlfriend. She walked up to the stand and stood proud and tall as the crowd cheered. "And now, for our male tribute." Camo said as her hand dove into another bowl, full to the brim with boy's names. She pulled out a random slip of paper. She looked at it, and talked over with her Central companions. She returned to the podium.

"Miles Prower."


	9. Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep 8 Pt 2

Sonic and the Fallen Heroes Ep. 8 Part 2

"A Final Farewell! Sonic says Goodbye to Tails!"

By Wolfy—sama

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. Tails was going into battle?! He saw Tails cry a little and walk up to the stands. Sonic imagined Tails dying first and burning in the depths of hell. The flames burning off his flesh, his screams acknowledged by no one, his eyes showing his broken soul. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone heard him. Heads turned towards his crying figure. He said it more sternly this time. "I volunteer as player." Camo was surprised. Sure, the Mobians were strong, but a volunteer? Unheard of! "Well…it seems we have a volunteer!" Camo said. "Come on up, dearie." Sonic walked up to the stands.

Camo let Sonic stand next to Darkshade. He hated her. She had gotten on his nerves many times. But anyways, Camo asked his name. "Sonic Hedgehog." Camo smiled. "I bet all my grey fur that was your kid brother." Sonic kept his straight face. "Well, folks, there you have it. Our players for the 2014 Games of Catipulation!" Cheering was heard. Sonic's vision faded to black, and he fainted.

When he woke up, he was on a train. The room he was in was like the one he had at home when he was alive. Racecar bed, posters of his favorite heroes, and even his teddy bear. Necorusu…the name of his teddy bear made him think of Necorusu, his crush. He liked her, really. He just wanted to tell her…too late now…

"Sonic? You OK, dear?" Camo said as she walked in. "You fainted, so we brought you here. We'll let you say goodbye to your loved ones and companions, then we'll leave." Sonic looked out the window. The train was still. He stepped out into the hallway and exited the train to say goodbye. Shadow, Silver, Tails, and his family were there. He ran and hugged Tails first. He'd known Tails longer than anyone, even Shadow. Sonic began to cry. "OK, Tails, listen. What I want you to do; I want you to stay strong. I might not come back, OK? I might not come back. But I want you to wait. If you see me die, I wanna let you know, I love you, little bro. OK? I said it. I love you." Tails smiled. He knew what his brother meant. They were brothers. Not lovers, you SonAils supporters.

Sonic let go of Tails and hugged his mother. "Mom….I…" He looked up to see his mother crying, but smiling. She said, "It's OK, baby, it's OK. You're gonna go out there, you're gonna win, and you'll come home, OK?" His father looked at him, smiling. His entire family, looking at him, smiling and ready to see him go. He smiled.

He had someone who believed in him. After so long, someone who believed.

He waved to the crowd, who were all silent. They finally got a good look at him. That was no child going to battle. That was a hero. Sonic the Hedgehog. A hero. They stood silent, looking at him with those dead, murky eyes. The same ones he had seen when Sonic watched Mia-su send Blade back to Hell. They all said the same thing, as if to make him feel better…or worse? Either way, they all said these words in unison.

"All of us, together, can make a miracle."

Sonic's smile faded away. He waved good-bye and stepped onto the train. It drove away as he looked out the window. He caught a glimpse of a man with three scars over his eye wink before they hit full speed. Wait. He knew him from somewhere...


End file.
